villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stromboli
Stromboli is the name given to the fierce puppet-master and the tertiary antagonist featured in Disney's 1940 animated adaptation of the fairytale Pinocchio ''and the main antagonist in the 2000 semi-remake ''Geppetto. ''Pinocchio'' At first Stromboli portrayed himself as a large, but friendly man who wished for Pinocchio to perform in his show, which Pinocchio did with glee (in his famous "I have no strings" melody). However, after the show had finished, Stromboli showed his true nature when Pinocchio wished to return home to Geppetto. Stromboli declared Pinocchio was "home" and threw him into a cage, threatening to chop the puppet into firewood when he became too old to perform. Pinocchio was freed from the cage by the Blue Fairy and Jiminy Cricket but is scolded for lying to the Blue Fairy and ignoring Jiminy Cricket's advice. Stromboli is not heard of again following this encounter and is presumably still performing his stage shows, minus his former star attraction. Without it, his show probably bombed and caused him to go bankrupt. He does have a bit of a temper, and often loses it. He tends to say bad words in Italian whenever he loses his temper. Geppetto In the live-action semi-remake, Geppetto, Stromboli was played by Brett Spiner (Data on Star Trek: the Next Generation). Here, he is depicted as an arrogant, greedy, stupid, clumsy, dishonest, selfish, and a cowardly bully who constantly argues with his ventriloquist dummy. In the movie, after learning that Pinocchio was a stringless puppet, Stromboli asked him if he liked to sing and dance. Geppetto refused to let him get involved in show business and that he shouldn't talk to strangers. After getting in trouble, Pinocchio runs away from home to live with Stromboli as well as performing for his puppet show. After the show, Stromboli and his ventriloquist dummy were counting the money made from the show. Pinocchio was seen locked in a cage. Stromboli refused to let him out, because it's a dark, cruel world out there and, more importantly, it's part of the contract he signed. When Geppetto came by, Stromboli covered Pinocchio's cage with a quilt and hid him outside. He lied Geppetto that Pinocchio went off on his own. After he left, Stromboli discovers that Pinocchio DID wander off and learns that he was headed to Pleasure Island. Knowing what really happens there, Stromboli and his dummy went off to retrieve him before his father does. Later, the Blue Fairy shows Geppetto what Stromboli is really like and what he really wants from Pinocchio. At Pleasure Island, Stromboli followed Pinocchio around, but the Ringmaster tells him that adults aren't allowed there. When Pinocchio tries to get on the rollar coaster, Geppetto and Stromboli were fighting each other, only to have the fight broke up and that Stromboli was escorted out of there. Back in the toyshop, Stromboli had been waiting for them and that he showed Geppetto the contract Pinocchio signed. He pushed Geppetto aside, ransomed Pinocchio, and went off. After the Blue Fairy turned him into a real boy, Stromboli realized that no one would pay to see a real boy. In the end, he was repeatedly attacked by the Blue Fairy and fled. Gallery Strombolilogop.jpg|Clipart of Stromboli Pinocchio stromboli.png|Angry Stromboli Stromboli.jpg|Stromboli furious about getting a fake coin. Italian.jpg|Stromboli laughing when he became impressed by Pinocchio's performance Stomboli.jpg Trivia * Despite his limited screen time, Stromboli is one of Disney's most infamous and acclaimed villains. * Stromboli is very similar to fellow Disney Villain Mother Gothel. Both have locked up the main protagonists of their respective films for their own selfish interests, and when the protagonists (Pinocchio for Stromboli, Rapunzel for Gothel) protest, they yell and shout at them. Their names also originate from European countries (Gothel is German, and Stromboli is Italian). * He is unique among Disney Villains, as he has no evil henchman to do his evil bidding, that is, except for Honest John. * In some pages of a comic book named Disney Classic Cartoon Tales, which holds The Lion King, Pinocchio, ''and ''Bambi, his name is sometimes misspelled as Stomboli. * He is similar to Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, John Clayton from Tarzan, Lyle Tiberius Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph. In that they don't appear to be evil at first, But as the films progress Their true twisted natures are revealed. Category:Disney Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Bullies Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Charismatic villain Category:Living Villains Category:Axemen Category:Rogue Villains Category:Brutes Category:Singing Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Sadists Category:Old Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Thugs Category:Gaolers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Rich Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Criminals Category:Business Villains Category:Torturer Category:Slavedrivers Category:Trickster Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains